1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal transmission methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as in A. Chindapol and J. A. Ritcey, “Design, analysis, and performance evaluation for BICM-ID with square QAM constellations in Rayleigh fading channels” IEEE Journal on selected areas in communication, vol. 19, no. 5, pp. 944-957, May 2001 (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Literature 1), with respect to quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), studies have been carried out into improvements in reception quality of data for bit interleaved coded modulation with iterative detection (BICM-ID) by changing aspects of bit labelling.
Modulation schemes other than QAM, such as amplitude phase shift keying (APSK), may be used due to peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) limitations, etc., and therefore application to communication/broadcast systems of the techniques of Non-Patent Literature 1 that relate to QAM labelling may be difficult.